A Dark Side to the Innocent
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: Everyone's got a dark side, even the most innocent one of them all. One day, Red's finally had enough. What happens when the timid, innocent one of the four Links finally snaps? R&R, please! Flames are welcome too! Rated T cause cautiousness is always key. (No, it's not.) THANKS! :D


**Dargon: Hey GUYSES! BACK AGAIN! Another LoZ Four Swords FF! What happens when Red finally snaps? Read to find out! **

** Twilight: A'hoy small fries! Glad to be back to write another FS fanfic with Nike and Dargon! Hope you enjoy! :) **

** Dargon: Twilight (FINALLY) contributed TONS to this FF! She wrote most of the plot! Please, R&R and Flame if needed~!**

**Nike: Not my fault I had this swim thing~**

**Disclaimer: Plot rights go to Twilight. Everything else goes to their rightful owner. You know who that is.**

* * *

After the encounter of Shadow Link, the green hero, Link had split into four colors; Red, Blue, Vio, and Green. Each of the four had different personalities of the original Link, like sincere, rash, clever, and focused. However, as cool as it sounds to have four sides of yourself talking to each other, it did have some side effects….

Blue, the hotheaded, arrogant, and probably the most obnoxious of the team was always picking on the other three, especially innocent Red. Vio on the other hand, wasn't helping, only watching the three fight without even offering any help. Because of Blue, Green had no choice but to bicker with him to prevent any further abuse to frail Red... or as they _thought_ he was frail.

After weeks of travelling to find the abducted Princess Zelda, the band of four had finally settled down at a small village inn. Blue, bored out of his mind, decided to provoke Red a bit further one day.

"Geez, Red. Don't be such a baby." Blue snorted, grabbing poor Red by the ear as he sniffled.

Gathering up his courage, Red stuttered back, " I-I'm not a b-baby… Why-why don't you stop picking on me!" Even as the scarlet Link spoke, his voice quivered, only adding amusement to Blue's face.

"You aren't a little baby? Well, if you weren't trembling, I would've believed you! Ha!"

"S-Stop it!"

"And why would I do that?"

Something suddenly snapped inside of Red, like an elastic rubber band breaking.

_That's the last straw. _Red suddenly stood up, right in front of Blue's face. He looked as if he was about to break out into a sob, but instead, he glared hard into Blue's eyes.

"You gonna cry? Go o-"

"SHUT UP!" The scarlet garbed Link swung a hand back, then smacked hotheaded, yet stunned Blue right across the face.

This attracted the attention of Green and Vio, who were sitting in the other corner of the inn. "Whoa…. Red. You okay?" For they knew Red wasn't one to break out so easily. Definitely not one to slap someone in the face, no matter how mean or annoying they were.

There was silence as Vio and Green stared at the furious Red in stunned surprise. Meanwhile, Blue and Red glared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"R-Red…" Vio started to say.

However, he was interrupted when Blue growled, "Fine, if you wanna be that way, _idiot_," and slammed a punch in Red's gut. Instead of reeling back, though, Red suddenly swung his foot out, nailing a heavy hit on Blue in the shins, then leaped forward with a wild cry, tackling Blue to the ground as he wobbled, off balance by the sudden attack.

Green's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall as the blue and red Links fought, clawing and tearing at each other. "What's wrong with Red?!"

"Like heck I would know!" Vio snapped. "Though it definitely serves Blue right."

"B-But… Red's supposed to be the innocent one, not the one that starts a fight!"

"True. But he's certainly not acting that way, at least for now."

Green stood up and walked over to where the Links were duking it out, then took a deep breath and pulled them apart as each Link struggled, trying to rip off each other's heads. Red had a nasty-looking cut bleeding on his cheek, and his hair was disheveled, while Blue had a bruise on his forehead and his clothes were rumpled. "Stop it! What's gotten into you guys?!"

"Need I say it? He started it!" Red snapped, jabbing an accusing finger at Blue.

"What?! He _slapped _me!" Blue cried.

"Red… what's wrong with you?" Green demanded. "Usually, you don't do this kind of thing!"

"What's _wrong_?" Red spat out. "What's _wrong_ with me? I'll tell you. Blue has been picking on me for ages. You guys just sit and watch. The only thing that's _wrong_ is just sitting here and letting him do it!" Thunder crackled outside the walls as rain began to fall.

"Red, we -" Green started to say, but was cut off when Red grabbed him by the collar.

Burning with rage, the red Link spoke, " I've had enough of this…." His voice trembled, but no tears had shown. With surprising strength, Red threw down Green and dashed out the door of the Inn, into the rain.

"Red!"

"You guys can finish your stupid little quest! But I'm out of HERE!" he yelled, his final words before he disappeared into the gloom surrounding the Inn.

All those weeks, Blue had been bullying Red continuously, but never expected an outbreak. He had always thought Red's tunic as a delicate little rose, snapping if anyone provoked or hurt his feelings. However, this was different. The tunic was starting to resemble blood, the more Blue thought of it.

Despite the protests of Green next to him, Blue limped out the Inn too, trying to spot traces of Red. But the storm had washed any clues of Red. He had disappeared.

"Red! Where are you?" Blue cried out desperately. " Come back!"

For the first time in his life, the sea-colored Link decided to say something nice for Red.

"I'm s-s…SORRY!" he yelled, hoping his apology would reach Red. "PLEASE. COME BACK!"

But Red was gone.

* * *

**Twilight: Golly! That was a great start for this fan fic! So on ta' chappy 2! :)**

**_*Silence*_**

**Twilight:... Hello? *sniff* ANYBODY?! …**

**Twilight: Anyway, please review! *sniff..* I'm alone…**

**Dargon: I'M SO SORRY, TWILIGHT! WE DIDN'T CATCH YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE US! OMG YOU WROTE SO MUCH! This is Twilight's first written FF, written by mainly her! PLEASE R&R! THANKS TO ALL OF OUR READERS! What do you think of the story? Please review and tell us what you think! :D**

**Nike: WE THOUGHT U WEREN'T ON! And, I didn't do anything. Was working on a fanfic for The Aurum Writers. xD**

**Dargon: We mainly edited, and contributed a tiny bit! :D CREDIT TO TWILIGHT~ What will happen to Red? What will the others do? And why would Red be acting in such a strange way, oblivious to his normal personality of being so innocent and optimistic usually?**

**Nike: Oh, wait! I did contribute! To the author's' notes! XD**


End file.
